Baby Bella Cullen in a basket
by oreobabysunshine
Summary: Bella was found on a beach in Washington by the Cullens. In her back pack there's a note that says.. 'I want to see her again in 12 years'. What can they uncover about Bella's past? When little Bella becomes a big girl Edward finds himself falling for her
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimner: I do not own Twilight.

EPOV .

Alice and I were walking on the beach with the rest of my family, this was a rare time for us seeing as how we were vampires. It was going to rain I guessed as I looked up at the sky. Alice grinned.

"Hurricane!" She shouted excitedly. What was with that vampire pixie and hurricane. A large wave sprung up from the sea. I saw a hand as it quickly disappeared. I stared out into the wave wondering if somethingw as out there. The wave headed straight for us and then calmed I walked to the waters edge and at my feet lay a was in a basket....how odd. It was made of marble and gold. It had a little hood on top. The baby looked up at me. It had the most beautiful brown eyes and brown hair that was long for her age. It went to her shoulders. She had pink cheeks and I stiffened at the scent. She was beautiful, and I wasn't sure I could handel it.I called for Alice who had wandered off somewhere. The baby giggled. I bent down to pick her up. She clapped her hands and fiddeled with the blanket. We locked eyes and then she reached up to touch my hair and yanked it. She squeeled with delight. She raised one eye brow and gave me a look that said ' Why aren't you laughing? Its okay you can laugh its funny.' in a threating way. She put both hands on my nose and tried to stick a finger up my nostril. I grabbed her hand and gently pulled it away.

"What's this?" She asked. "Where did she come from? How come I couldn't see it? Aww Edward she's adorable. Can we keep her please?" I looked at Alice in shock.

"You're kidding me. Of course not Alice do you imagine what we would do to her life? I'm having a hard enough time trying to kill her right now!" I shouted.

"What's going on Eddie!?" Emmett my goofy older brother shouted as he ran toward us. Rosalie was righ tbehind him.

"Aww she's so cute!" Rosalie purred. "Let me hold her. Can we keep her?" She asked as she extended her arms. She was just as bad as Alice. Carlisle and Esme walked up to us with Jasper right behind. Jasper stiffened.

"Can we keep her? PLEASE!?" Alice and Rosalie begged.

"Girls do you know what you're asking us to do?" Carlisle pleaded.

"Well we can't just leave her here." Esme said. Oh great. Esme agrees with them. I might as well go home right now and set up her room.

"Oh all right!" Carlisle said with a smile on his face.

"Hi baby." I said poking her nose. She grabbed the finger and stuck it in her mouth. I handed her to Rosalie and she started crying and reaching back for me. Rosalie handed her back to me and the baby stopped crying.

"Lets name her melody!" Came Alice's voice. She was jumping up and down excitedly.

"What's this?" Emmett said as he picked up the basket. "Some body under the ocean must have been rich this thing is made of pure marble and gold." he reached inside and pulled out a white bag. It matched the baby's dress. On the bag it said Bella.

"Bella?" I asked. The baby looked up at me and smiled. So that was her name. Hmm...that had nice ring to it. Bella Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella fell asleep in my arms. She looked so peaceful, it was fascinating. I wanted to see what she was dreaming about. But I couldn't. I was blocked, handcuffed by my own nature. What was going on here?

"Carlisle." I called from the backseat. "I can't read her mind," Everyone in the car turned to look at me. This had never happened to me before. I could read everyone's mind well I used to. Was I loosing it?

"Maybe its just because her mind hasn't developed yet," Carlisle murmured. When we reached the house Emmett took the basket from the trunk, and I carried Bella inside.

"We have to do some serious shopping!" Alice squeeled. Oh joy. No sooner had the words left her mouth than Bella's eyes opened and she let out a squeel that sounded like no. I laughed. She put her hands on my lips and tugged at squeeled with delight. Then she reached up and kissed me on the lips.

"OOOOh Edward has a new girlfriend!" Emmett boomed.

"Shut up."I said.

"So where is she going to sleep?" Rosalie asked.

"aah aice!" Bella squeeled. It sounded like ...Alice.

"I think she wants you." I told Alice. alice's face lit up. I handed Bella to her and bella smiled. She tuged on Alice's lip.

"Jus ike Edrd." Bella gurggled. We all laugh.

"I think she said just like Edward." Esme said laughing. Bella smiled and clapped her hands. Then she grabbed her foot.

"Look at these cute little shoes. Who would give up this cute babie? Who ever did had a fashion sese." Alice said. I rolled my eyes,.

"Osalee." She said as she reached for Rosalie.

"Aww come here cutie." Rosalie said as she took her from Alice. Emmett poked her nose and Bella grabbed the finger.

"Emmy." she said as she clapped. Emmy certainly enjoyed that. He laughed.

"Edard!" she screeched and Rosalie handed her back to me. She liked playing with my hair. She kissed me on my nose. She was a very flirtatious baby. She laughed. Her laugh wa slike music to my ears. I followed Alice up the stairs and into her room. Emmett had already placed the basket. in there, it had white silk sheets...it was amazing that they weren't ruined. I placed Bella inside. She cried. I picked her back up again,

"Its okay..ssh." The only people in the house were, Jasper Emmett, Bella and eye,

Then a thought hit me.

"Emmett! Jasper!! Do either of you know how to change a diaper?" I was panicking. I didn't know the first thing about chaning diapers...and I wasn't sure we had one...no I was positive that we didn't have one. Poor Bella...poor, poor baby Bella. You've gotten stuck with the most ignorant males on earth.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard Jasper and Emmett as they tried to edge out the front door...

"Not so fast." I yelled. Bella was still crying. They came up the stairs.

"What are we supposed to do?" Emmett said biting his nails, they weren't going to grow back.

"Let's not panick. "Jasper said as he calmed us, " I think I remeber everything from when mom changed Rose when she was a baby. There was some white powdery stuff, and some wipes and a diaper."

"We have disinfectant wipes!" Yelled Emmett

"And we have a pillow case, that could be adjusted into a diaper." I looked at them dumbly.

"I will NOT wrap this child in a pillowcase! Esme will have us burned!" I said. I was working with complete and total idiots.

Bella's POV

Who are these idiots? I mena I'm grateful and all...what's a diaper? I didn't poop. I'm hungry get me some milk you morons. was crying louder. I guess, Edward was holding me that was his name, yes Edward. I reached up and tugged on his lip. 'Hey Bozo! I'm hungry!' That's what I wanted to yell, but this baby language won't allow it. Gawd they're stupid. I tugged on his lips again and stuck my finger in his mouth.

"Wait guys before we do anything maybe we should check..."The blond haired person said.

"Good luck with that." Edward said as he handed me to the blond man. I screamed I didn't want to go to him. I wanted Edward and only Edward. _My_ Edward.

"Guess you have to do it then." Jasper said handing me back. I giggled. Finally I was getting my point across. I suddenly felt a slight breeze was my diaper being opened?

"She's clean." Edward said. I liked his voice it was like music.

Edward'sPOV

She was clean! Thank God! As I was checking her diaper I noticed something on her stomach.

"Hey guys look at this." I said. A side from her absolutely adorable pugy belly there were elegant blue markings on her stomach and they wrapped around her Torso. She looked at us as if she were questioning our sanity. I loved her already. She was like the little, baby sister that I always wanted.

"Emmett I think I'll take those wipes now." I told him. After I sanatized my hands we took Bella down stairs.

"I think she might be hungry." Jasper said. Finally a resonable answer.

"What do you think she eats?" Emmett asked,.\

"Maybe she would show us." I said.

"Edward you have way too much confidence in little children." Emmett said. He went to the kitchen and came back with a banana. We sat down on the couch and he tried to feed her the banana. She took it from him and toyed with in her little hands then she held it out in front of Emmetts face then she squeezed it banana mush splattered on to his face. She then proceeded to throw the banana peel at Emmett. She laughed her little angelic laugh.

"Well atleast she's not crying." Jasper said. Emmett glared and then we all started laughing. Then Alice walked through the door with piles of shopping bags.

"What is going on in here?" She asked. I was sure she was adressing Emmetts new fashion statement.

"Aice!" Bella giggled as she clapped her hands. Alice smiled then she sped up stairs to put the bags away. If I had thought that I'd seen alot of bags when Alice came in boy was I wrong. Esme and Rosalie carried atleast fifty each. Carlisle came in carrying about 3 boxes. Bella's mouth dropped open.

"Silly little baby." I told her as I tickled her. I wanted to hear her laugh again. She laughed and then pulled on my nose.

"Osawee!" She yelled as Rose came through the door.

"Hi Bella!" She squeeked. Esme came through the door, and bella squeeled again in delight. Esme glowed and Bella clapped her hands when Carlisle came in. Bella was going to have quite and impact on our lives.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Edward..." Alice started. "Navy blue or baby blue for the fish?" Alice was decorating Bella's room with an underwater theme, seeing as how she was found by the ocean. Emmett and Jasper were putting the bassenet together, while Carlisle occupied the changing table. I wondered how old Bella was she couldn't be older then maybe a year....or so. She was saying things but not all that clearly.

"Edrd...bue!" She said. Bella was playing with a pile of blocks.

"Well she likes blue." I told Alice. She giggled and Bella looked at me with a confused expression on her face.

"Lets see how she is at walking." ROsalie said. I rolled my eyes but agreed. We stood her up on the floor and Rosalie took her from me and we stood a few feet apart. Bella was to walk from Rosalie to me.

"Too faw!" Bella groaned. We laughed. I moved up a little. Bella stumbled a few times..and each time she fell she would laugh. Then get back up again eventually she made it and would swing her around in my arms carefully. WE nuzzled noses.

"Mer..maid!" Was what she said...I laughed. Wait a second. Did she just say mermaid?

SOrry its so short! The next chapter takes place when Bella is twelve years old...he hee.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

I was grabbing my bag of toiletries and on my way to the bathroom when I slipped on something. I looked down and saw a shoe...size 14.

"EMMETT CULLEN!" I yelled as I hit the floor.

"There she goes!" He boomed. Before I could get up. Edward was by myside.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he picked me up and sat me on my feet.

"Yes..thankyou," He kissed the top of my forehead. Edward was my favoriate brother and I his favoriate sister. Before we went to bed he would sit with me on my bed and read _Wuthering Heights_ with me. Because of Edward's exstensive tutoring ...I was number one in my class. Emmett and I however had issues. I love him I truly do...but you know...he's kind of what's the word I'm looking for? He's kind of an IDIOT. I walked into the bathroom and ran the water. I undressed and got in. I liked playing with the bubbles. I felt a sharp pain in my legs and then when I tried to move them around I couldn't. My hair was all stringy feeling and I hadn't even put my head under the water yet. I looked at my legs and saw a big tail. OMG. I stared at it for a long while thinking that I was just hallucinating...then. I screamed'

"ALLLIIIICCEEE!" Alice was always there to talk to me about chages in my body and stuff...but this was something we never talked about. ALice came in quickly.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"OH like you don't know." I said sarcastically. A few years ago my family had revealed to me that they were vampires. Alice was the future seer, and Edward..aah Edward, was the mind reader..but for some awkward reason he couldn't read my mind. That was a huge relief.

"Oh my Gosh! Edward...Esme..!" She yelled. I knew why she called them Edward because he loved me most and Esme because well Esme is Esme.

"What's wrong? Is Bella hurt?" EDward asked as he rushed into the bathroom. His mouth dropped.

"Yeah that's what I said too." Alice said slowly. Esme's facial expression was blank. Seconds later Emmett and Jasper came bounding into the room.

"My little sister's a mermaid!" Emmett said!

"Edward make it go away!" I cried.

"I'll try Bella I promise." He said as he leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"By the way Bella very stylish seashells..." Alice said.

"ALice! Please focus on the situation here!" Esme scolded.

"Aww I'm a fish." I whinned. "Oh my God I'm gonna die.. I'm a fish Aaah I'm a fish. Oh my God."

"Bella calm down sweetheart please you're not going to die." Esme was saying but I wouldn't listen I continued moaning and crying.

God! I'm a fish.


	6. Chapter 6

"Crap!" Edward shouted.

"What?" I said as I played with the water in the tub, groaning and moaning every few seconds.

"The Denali coven is coming today." He growled.

"What?!" I shouted. "Is that bleach blond tramp coming to?" I asked.

"Bella.."Mom chastised.

"Sorry mommy. You guys know I'm going to have to quit swim team right, and winter guard, and cheer and....Edward I have a date Friday...I can't go looking like this." Edward rolled his eyes. He didn't apporve of Chad, my current crush. Edward said he was too dense.

"How about we try drying you off." Mom said. "Since you were wet when you changed." I nodded Edward lifted me out of the tub and sat me on the towel that mom had laid out. mom started drying my tail and it disappeared.

"Cool." I whispered. I wrapped the towel around myself. I got up and tripped, and had it not been for Edward I would have fallen into the tub.

"That's it. I'm carrying you to your room." Edward sat me down on my bed when we got there. He planted a kiss on my forehead and I gave him one on my cheek.

"Edward...how come Tanya the bleach blond tramp doesn't like me."

"She's jealous." Edward said quickly.

"Why I'm nothing special?" I asked. He looked almost furious.

"Isabella Marie Cullen. I'm never to hear those words come out of your mouth again. Your beautiful, your smart, you make being a clutz look cute, I mean Bella the list could go on and on. Don't you ever think less of yourself. Do you understand?" I asked me. I nodded.

"Now get dressed. Maybe we can mess with them a little bit." He smiled at me as I laughed and he left. I dressed in some really short jean shorts and a black tank top with My name air brushed on it. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail...Alice would be pleased. I pulled hoodie over it that had a pic of my family and I on the back. I walked down the stairs.

"Hey mi familia." I said brightly.

"Hey Bella." They all said back. I sat next to Edward on the couch who pulled me into his lap. I pulled out my cell phone and stated texting my Bff Angela. Then the door opened.

"Tanya, Kate, I rina, Alizar, Carmen!" My father exclaimed.

"Hello everyone." The replied. Kate, Irina, and Carmen. Came over to me and engulfed me in a huge hug.

"Hello little Bella...how I've missed you so.!" the told me. I smiled and said.

"I missed you guys too." See Tanya was the only one who I had a problem with. Alizar picked me up and held me to his chest.

"Hey little Bella."

"Hey cousin Alizar." I smiled.

"Hey brat."Tanya smiled.

"Tramp." I growled back.

"Orphan."

"Slut." I got in my face and in less than a second. Rosalie jumped on her.

"Listen you whorre if you ever talk to my sister like that again I'll rip you a part and personally burn the pieces. Tanya nodded.

"But let me say this." Tanya added. " little Isabella, I hope you know that the only reason your here is because you were adopted. Edward didn't even want you here in the beginning. No body wanted you here. You just fell into their laps and so they felt obligated, just like they feel now-"

"That's a lie Tanya." Edward growled.

"Oh really?"

"She already knows she's adopted you skank. We love her just like our own little sister." Emmett barked.

"Whatever she'll always be a pathetic human." Tanya shrugged. Rosalie lost it,and so did I. I ran up stairs to my room shut it and locked it. Tanya was right....so because I loved them. I'd relieve them of their duty to take care of me.

"Isabella Marie Cullen!" Alice shouted/ "you better not."

"Crap." I moaned. How do you escape a house full of vampires. Of course...I'd make a split decision.

I WUZ GONNA STOP THERE BUT ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED, I THOUGHT YOU GUYS DESERVED A LONG CHAPPIE!!!!

The next day, Edward took me to Winterguard practice.

"Bella honey please say something!" He said exasperated. I hadn't said anything to any body since Tanya left, not even Edward. He pulled up in front of the gym, and I got out and slammed the door...oops now I've done it. Edward got out and shut the door behind him.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, look at me." I didn't I looked around everywhere else.

"Look at me." I said again. This time I did.

"I love you Bella, nothing tanya said could ever change that. She's just jealous, because we all love you so much.." I wanted to believe him, I really did...but I couldn't, I wanted to Say Kiss my A....but I decided against it. So I looked down and snatched away. But he followed me inside. Dang it he's going to ruin my plans. Edward sat in the bleachers staring intently at me. We began our stretches and Lauren, Mallory Eiew stared at him and started giggling uncontrollabley since I was Captain I though this would be a fine time to use my power.

"Mallory stretch stop flirting with my brother." I shouted. she glared at me and I glared back. AFter stretches we did across the floors, and after that we took a break and I decided to put my plan into action. I went to the bathroom and climbed out of the window with my back pack and ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I ran. Somehow I ended up on the beach. With my back pack on my back. I stuck my feet in the water and ran until I couldn't run anymore, because of my tail, I swam in the water. It just felt right, so wonderful. I felt a hand grab me by my shoulder...I looked and saw Emmett. Crap I'm in trouble...but I wasn't giving up with out a fight. I swam as fast as I could away from him deeper into the ocean. I turned and saw he was far behind. I dove one last time, trying to go as deep as I 's when I saw it, a magnificent palace.

"Isabella! You've returned!" I heard a voice yell.

I turned to see a woman of about twenty.

"Isabella I'm your mother..your birth mother. WTF

I SHOULD HAVE MADE THAT A CLIFFY BUT I REFUSE

EMPOV

Crap I lost my baby sister...I'm so gonna get burned to ashes for this.

EPOV

"Hey where's Bella?" Angela asked.

"She went to the bathroom last time I saw her." Jessica Stanley said. Then it hit ! Bella ran...I left the romo as fast as I could at human speed and followed her scent to the beach. Emmett emerged from the water.

"Where is she?" I asked desperately.

"She ran away from me, or should I say swam...man she's fast."

"Well we have to find her! I'm going to burn Tanya to ashes!"


End file.
